euromusicsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Euromusic Song Contest 2015
The Eurovision Song Contest 2015 will be the 7th annual Euromusic Song Contest and will be held in Switzerland, following Justin Timberlake's winning performance at the Euromusic Song Contest 2014 in London, United Kingdom. During the winner's press conference, an Public Television of Switzerland (SSR SRG) representative informed that the host city could be Bern. It was announced during the meeting of the Head of Delegations in 2014 that the dates for the two semi-finals are 8 June and 10 June 2015, with the final planned for the evening of 12 June 2015. This will be the first time Switzerland is hosting the contest. Format The format of the 7th contest is still not confirmed. However, Jon Ola Sand has said that it will be something that will properly pay tribute to the contest. Before the 2013 Contest, it was reported that the 2015 Contest would take place in three countries after having three winners in the 2014 Contest. However, it was later revealed that the statement was nothing but just an April Fools' Day joke. In late 2011, it was announced by the EBU that they had started an attempt on archiving all the contests since the 2009 with the results expected well before the 2015 Contest. It was later reported that the archive is ready and will be opened in the 7th anniversary. The content of the archive will be accessible to the public through the official Euromusic website. Presenter(s) On 1st January the Swiss broardcaster SRG SSR idee suisse (SSR SRG) decided who will host this year the 7th Euromusic Song Contest in Zurich. After auditions with TV stars from Switzerland BBC decided that Stress, Cecile Bahler and Martin Zemp will be the main hosts. Stress Stres 25 iulie 1977 în Tallinn, de asemenea, Billy Bear, bourgeois Andres Andrekson) este un rapper elveţian din Lausanne. În prezent trăiesc şi lucrează stres în Zollikerberg. Cécile Bähler Cécile Bähler a crescut în regiunea Bernese Seeland ca mijloc de trei copii dintr-o familie de profesori. Ea a participat la gimnaziul German Biel şi s-au alăturat Şcoala în 2001 la vârsta de 17 ea a luat parte la ediţia elveţian de elite model look si a fost descoperit de către canalul de televiziune de muzica VIVA. Bacon a lucrat ca prezentator şi editor la VIVA. În toamna anului 2005, ea sa mutat la televiziune elveţian şi moderat de la mijlocul lunii iulie 2011 la SF Meteo vremea. Martin Zemp Swiss international model Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 26 January 2015. Location For more details on the host country, see Switzerland Bidding phase After the victory of the country in the 2014 Contest, the Swiss delegation revealed the possibilities of hosting the contest either in the capital city, Bern or Geneva. Geneva, Zürich and Bern are all reportedly interested in hosting the contest. National Selections * Ireland - X Factor UK * Romania - Melodifestivalen * Sweden - Star Factor Svarige * United Kingdom - Star Factor UK Betting Odds Top 3 Confirmed Paticipants Semi-final 1 Australia, France , Spain and the Switzerland will vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Australia, Azerbaijan, Germany and the United Kingdom will vote in this semi-final. Finalist(s) Other awards OGAE OGAE Organisation Générale des Amateurs de l'Euromusic (more commonly known as OGAE) is an international organisation that was founded in 1984 in Savonlinna, Finland by Jari-Pekka Koikkalainen. The organisation consists of a network of over 40 Euromusic Song Contest fan clubs across Europe and beyond, and is a non-governmental, non-political, and non-profit company. In what has become an annual tradition for the OGAE fan clubs, a voting poll ran from 1 May 2015 and ended on 10 May 2015, allowing members from forty clubs to vote for their favourite songs of the 2015 contest. The table below shows the top five overall results, after votes from forty-one OGAE clubs had been cast. Returning artists Countries * Belarus - Although it is yet to confirm their participation in the contest, the minister of culture of Belarus, Boris Svetlov, has discussed with Eurovision winner Alexander Rybak on the country's national selection for the 2015 Contest. * Cyprus - It has been reported that a return of the country for the 7th anniversary of the contest is possible. Even if it hasn't been officially confirmed, the country will select their entry through a national selection. * Greece - On 12 May 2014 it was rumoured that Greece is thinking to withdraw in 2015 contest because they find totally unfair the new rule that says that the organizers should determine the running order of the final and the semifinal. The second argument has to do with the jury voting as Greece was never in favor of the 50% jury system. * Israel - According to local sources, the Israeli government is planning to shut down the IBA channel in March 2015 and therefore their participation in the 2015 Contest is in doubt. * Serbia - In a press conference on 7 April 2014, head of press at RTS, Duška Vučinić, stated that RTS hope to send a representative in 2015 and continue Serbia's participation in the contest. * Turkey - Though TRT announced that Turkey would not be participating in the 2014 Contest making it the second year of their withdrawal, it was later reported that a return in the 2015 Contest is possible. In February 2014, the Euromusic event supervisor Sietse Bakker tweeted about the possibility of the country's return.